Nameless Girl with Dark Red Hair
The Nameless Girl with Dark Red Hair is a student who attends Norrisville High. Appearances *In "30 Seconds to Math," she played piano in Heidi's band, along with Nameless Girl with a Red Shirt. *In "Dawn of the Driscoll," she dressed up as the Ninja and went trick-or-treating at McFist's house. *She is a girl whom Dickie checked and threw away because she wasn't Tawny in "Stank'd to the Future." Randy caught her before she slammed into the ground. *She was sitting at Randy and Howard's table in "Nukid on the Block." *In "Enter the Nomicon," she sighs dreamily as Mac Antfee helps her find her inner you-splosion. *She is one of the few students to not weep openly at Norrisville High's loss to the Flacksville chess-team in "Stanks Like Teen Spirit," only scowling and crossing her arms. *She is usually seen frowning. *Nevertheless, in "Pranks for Nothing," when the group of kids in the hallway are running from the Prankzooka monsters, she is the only one smiling. Images Last Stall on the Left Me on my way to see the ninja.png Watchin the ninja.png tumblr_mbsky5WaHl1r92so5.jpg tumblr_inline_mlybheYNqX1qz4rgp.jpg Screen_shot_2012-08-20_at_9.28.59_AM.png Tumblr_msav4pXzqc1qhef9co2_250.gif Got Stank Tumblr_minnrmgJHY1ri0hdco9_1280.jpg Tumblr_mijqtnLUZB1ri0hdco9_400.jpg Tumblr_mijqvzHhJF1ri0hdco2_1280.jpg Tumblr_mijqvzHhJF1ri0hdco2_1280.jpg Tumblr_mijqyk0d721ri0hdco2_1280.jpg Tumblr_mijqyk0d721ri0hdco1_400.jpg Tumblr_mijqyk0d721ri0hdco2_1280.jpg Tumblr_mijqyk0d721ri0hdco1_400.jpg Tumblr_mijqvzHhJF1ri0hdco1_1280.jpg So U Think U Can Stank SUTUCS 2.png SUTUCS 3.png McFists of Fury MIKE_MOE,_NG,_TYSON,_RED_HAIR,_and_BIG_EYELASHES.png Slimovitz_in_McFists_of_Fury_1.png Gossip Boy Cass, Cynthia, and Red Haired Girl.png Doug, Unnamed Cowbell Player, Red Haired Girl, and Cynthia.png House of 1,000 Boogers Red haired girl on the side of the screen.png Cynthia_and_Renisewn_on_Beach_Chairs.png Attack of the Killer Potatoes Science_class_zing.png Tumblr_msmprpDuPt1r53v56o1_500.png Wow_bucky_shut_up.png Tumblr mb1otipI2Z1rwoq2zo8 250.png Dawn of the Driscoll Dawn_of_the_Driscoll.avi112.png Dawn_of_the_Driscoll.avi116.png Dawn_of_the_Driscoll.avi162.png Dawn_of_the_Driscoll.avi177.png Dawn_of_the_Driscoll.avi199.png Dawn of the Driscoll.avi49.png Cass, Jerry, Howard, Maraca Boy, and Red Hair.png Doomsday.png 30 Seconds to Math Tumblr_mog19fpJhv1s5732eo1_500.png Monster Drill 5 (2).png Julians face tho omg.png Tumblr mfh7raR1tC1qio51bo4 250.png Julian no stahp dat.png Robo_Mantis.png Tyson, NG, and Red Hair.png Red Hair, Cass, Cynthia, and Doug.png Red Hair and NG.png NG, Randy, Red Hair, and Cass.png Morgan, Green Dress, Red Hair, Randy, and Doug 4.png Morgan, Green Dress, Red Hair, Randy, and Doug 3.png Morgan, Green Dress, Red Hair, Randy, and Doug 2.png Morgan, Green Dress, Red Hair, Randy, and Doug 1.png Tyson,_Green_Dress,_NG,_Randy,_and_Doug.png Y this tho julian asks.png Tumblr mfh7raR1tC1qio51bo4 250.png Morgan knows whats up.png Nukid on the Block Red Haired Girl.png Hallo.png Hands_up_if_u_dont_give_a_frickle.png Der Monster Klub Bash 28.png Oww.png scene14511.jpg scene14531.jpg Scene14271.jpg Scene14251.jpg Scene14351.jpg Scene14331.jpg Scene14311.jpg Scene14291.jpg Scene14631.jpg Scene00431.jpg Scene00451.jpg Scene00471.jpg Scene01151.jpg Scene01171.jpg Scene01191.jpg Scene01211.jpg Scene01231.jpg Scene01251.jpg Scene01271.jpg Scene01291.jpg Scene01311.jpg Scene01331.jpg Scene01351.jpg Scene01371.jpg Scene01391.jpg Bash Johnson: 11th Grade Ninja Pic.jpg Shoob Tube Tumblr_mpn1uft3ix1solmsqo5_1280.jpg Tumblr_mpn1uft3ix1solmsqo7_1280.jpg Stanks Like Teen Spirit Stanks_Like_Teen_Spirit.avi121.png Stanks_Like_Teen_Spirit.avi122.png Stanks_Like_Teen_Spirit.avi235.png Stanks_Like_Teen_Spirit.avi236.png Rise of the Planet of the Robo-Apes Tumblr_mq23dbITJy1s2u3mdo8_1280.png Hiphopocalypse Now Buckers_in_process_of_sitting_down.png Buckers_sitting_down.png Flute_girl_and_stevens_ALWAYS_SIT_NEXT_TO_EACH_OTHER_THAT_IS_THE_OTP.png Teh_buck_buck_walkin.png RANDY, HOWARD, HEIDI, JULIAN, BIG EYELASHES, COWBELL, BLOND BOY, RED HAIR, NG, CYNTHIA, BRENT, FLUTE GIRL, HARRY, DOUG, STEVENS, AND MIKE MOE.png McFear Factor Tumblr mu9eddgbPm1rkr0kvo5 400.png Enter the Nomicon Bash pulling Bucky over.png Bucky and Bash hugging 7.png Bash hugging Bucky.gif McSatchle TYSON, JED ELINOFF,BLONDE HAIR AND WHITE SHIRT, HARRY, RED HAIR, BUTTERMAKER, FRECKLES.png LONG BLACK HAIR, BLONDE PONYTAIL, RED SHIRT BOY, TYSON, JED ELINOFF, SCOTT THOMAS, BLONDE HAIR AND WHITE SHIRT, RED HAIR, AND HARRY.png JED ELINOFF, MIKE MOE, BLUE SWEATER, CASS, RED SHIRT GIRL, RED HAIR.png ALL PREVIOUS PLUS GREEN HAIR, RED HAIR, GREEN DRESS, JED ELINOFF, SCOTT THOMAS, CASS, CYNTHIA, MORGAN.png Fart-Topia GREEN HAIR, BLUE SHIRT, RED HAIR, GREEN SHIRT.png Fart_Pods_1.png RED_HAIR,_TERRY,_BUTTERMAKER.png Winner Takes Ball Randy Cunningham, 9th Grade Ninja - Winner Takes Ball - Look At All These Holes!.png Category:Background Character Category:Character Information Category:Student Category:Female Category:Teenager Category:Character Category:Musician Category:Background Student